Tanaka Shirayuki
|} Tanaka Shirayuki (白雪 たなか,Shirayuki Tanaka) is a jōnin-level kunoichi from Kirigakure,she currently is lives Konohagakure and is known as Takuma Shirayuki(たくま 白雪). She is also the leader of team Shirayuki team 14), which consists of:Kazuo Eiji, Naoki Masao and Aya Ayano. Background Shirayuki was born in one of biggest villages in Kirigakure,in Namimura village, known as "village of waves".Her father Hiroto Tanaka was Tanaka clan's head,her mother Yoshiko was one of the strongest Anbu members but after giving birth to twins,Shirayuki and Mizuki, she left her job as an Anbu and became a normal housewife.Shirayuki was born 6 minutes earlier than Mizuki,Yoshiko and Hiroto were very happy that she was born healthy but their happiness was too short becouse Mizuki was born half-dead.Doctors did everthing to save her,they succeeded but Mizuki still was very weak.Her parents and whole Tanaka clan were dissapointed in her becouse knew that she wouldn't be able to become ninja or atleast a good one,they gave up on Mizuki and decided to concentrate on Shirayuki.Hiroto was training Shirayuki every single day,non-stop,her training got even rougher when at age of 7 they discovered that Shirayuki was able to use Iron release. When Shirayuki turned eight,her father felt like she was ready for academy,however Shira didn't feel the same way,she still felt too young to enter academy but Mizuki cheered her up and inspired Shira to become ninja since Mizuki herself wasn't able to. She graduated from academy at the top of her classes when she was 10,Shirayuki was supposed to be happy about this but she wasn't,becouse she knew that hardest part,the chunin exams were starting soon.The reason why nobody in Namimura were excited or happy about chunin exams was that chunin exams in Namimura were different from other chunin exams.In Namimura village's chunin exams team members were separated from eachother,they were supposed to fight eachother and also other teams.Only 5 strongest ninjas could win.Shirayuki didn't like idea of killing her friends,thats why in academy she used to act very cold,most of students did,none of them wanted to get close to eachother that way killing would be easier.Mizuki didn't liked the fact of her twin sister being in danger.Mizuki decided to enter chunin exams instead of Shirayuki,thats why the day chunin exams were starting,she woke up earlier than Shirayuki did and went to pass chunin exams as Shirayuki,using the fact that they were twins.After Shirayuki found out that Mizuki went to the death forest she wanted to follow her but guards mistaked her as Mizuki and didn't let her in.With help of Smoke Bomb,Shira was able to go inside the forest but battle has already started and it was very dangerous.She was finally able to find Mizuki in middle of the forest few hours later.Mizuki was attacked by Shira's classmate Yutaka Tetsuya,that moment when Shirayuki was going to scream Mizuki's name,suddenly Yutaka threw few explosive tags at Mizuki,everything happened very fast and when Shirayuki opened her eyes she saw that everything was covered with fire and Mizuki was already dead....guards found her afterwards and told her to go back home, but Shirayuki refused to leave Mizuki even though guards told her that they would take care of Mizuki's body. After chunin exams were over,she found out that one of those 5 strongest ninjas was Yutaka,which made her even more angry.Shirayuki decided to leave Kirigakure and move to safer place where chunin exams weren't so sadistic and where she wouldn't be afraid to have friends.At age of 11 she left Kirigakure.At first she didn't knew where she was going but than remembered that most of people she knew wanted to move to Konoha. After becoming villager of Konoha,she changed her last name on "Takuma" in order to forget her past and start a new life.Shirayuki became chunin at age of 13,she was placed into team 41 becouse they lost one of the members.she was pretty depressed at first but her teammates, Yoshimaru Ito,Sarutobi Shuu(youngest son of Hiruzen Sarutobi) and Kou Tsukinami helped her overcome that period. At age of 18 she became jonin and also started first serious relationship with Shuu. Since she always liked kids and teamwork,third hokage asigned her as one of the team leaders. Personality Protective,clumsy and caring are the best words to describe her.After sister's death she became very or maybe even over-protective of people she treasures and not only people..she tends to be animal lover and has one dog named "Monto"(meaning:believer) Third hokage once said that Shirayuki's powers were good enough for ANBU,however Shirayuki would never leave friend in danger just to succeed mission and being part of ANBU means that she would have to do it regularly .Instead of making her an ANBU,Hiruzen decided to give her her own team becouse of her inspiring temperament.Shirayuki was very happy about becoming sensei of the team but at same time she was afraid of losing them too,she looked calm but inside she was pretty hysterical and ended up accidentally bumping into the vase. In Part I When Shirayuki finally appeared to meet her team(she was late) she almost fall down leaving not so good first impresions about her,however Aya found her rather adorable than foolish. In Part II Shirayuki became a loving and caring mother and great housewife.Shira becomes more mature and learns to stand up for herself.She is proud of her student more than ever,becouse they help her with housework and raising a child. Overall she is:kind,sweet,optimistic,has strong sense of justice but at the same time she is emotional,Naive and very clumsy. Appearance Shirayuki is fair skinned woman,with red eyes and black hair.Shirayuki has very womanly figure,however she also has got few scars which probably got on mission or in her childhood during chunin exams....When meeting new people Shirayuki tries to be as likeable as she can,thats why she always has warm smile on her face,she usually blushes when smiling and many people find her very sweet.people say that she is widly known for her beauty. In part I and also in part II Shirayuki wore short flak jacket,tight black top with high collar,Black pants and black high-heeled sandals. Free-time(housewife outfit) During her free time outfit consists of:Red,long sleeved top with cutout and black knee-length skirt.Also pair of low-heeled sandals.Her hair is usually tied up with red ribbon. Abillities Shirayuki is known for her ninjutsu skills and becouse of her kekkei genkai "Iron release". Iron release Metal Release, is an ability that is created by utilizing the Yin of the Earth element, creating a hard metallic substance similar to steel in strength and titanium in appearance. Shirayuki has developed different ways to utilize the element, beginning with the ability to use her iron abilities to create sheets of metal over your body to protect yourself from harm. This is a basic ability. However, Shirayuki cannot sheathe her whole body in metal for longer than a few seconds, due to the fact that she would be unable to move or breathe. So Shirayuki instead focusess on sheathing individual parts of the body in metal depending on the situation. But the ability is not automatic; it needs to be consciously activated. Category:DRAFT